


Strategy

by buttercream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, baby jongin and his awkward parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercream/pseuds/buttercream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin won't eat and Baekhyun is not being helpful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> Tuesday~  
> Some fluff and baby jongin. Unbetaed.

“Come on, Jongin,” Yixing pleads, watching his son shake his head vigorously. He’s been trying to feed Jongin for the past hour, and the toddler has decided that he won’t eat a bite before playing with Chanyeol. “You can play with Chanyeol after you eat, how about that?”

Jongin’s lower lip trembles and Yixing’s eyebrows shoot up in alarm. No, not another crying fit. Quick, what can distract a three-year-old? Looking around, Yixing finds his husband sitting at the kitchen counter, laptop open as he furiously types.

“Baek, baby, can you please get Jongin’s penguin toy upstairs?” Yixing whines. Uselessly, he might say.

Baekhyun snorts. “I had him yesterday, and did I ask anything from you?”

Of course. As if he knows exactly when to act Jongin starts crying, and Yixing sighs, resting the plate on the table and patting his son’s head. “I’ll be right back, ok? I’ll get your friend, Jonginnie, just stop crying please god help me.”

He rushes upstairs (tripping over his own feet, it’s important to add), bursting into Jongin’s room, searching for the stupid toy. He finds it on a shelf and wastes no time, grabbing the damn thing before tripping all the way downstairs. 

“Here, here! Mr. Penguin!” Yixing shakes the toy in front of Jongin, watching his son’s crying halt immediately. Jongin reaches for the toy, distracted from the lack of his best friend around. Perhaps… Perhaps with Mr. Penguin Yixing would be able to feed him? “What do you say, Mr. Penguin, should Jonginnie eat something?” Using a thin voice, Yixing impersonates the toy, “Yes, he totally should.”

Jongin will have none of it. Sighing, Yixing approaches Baekhyun, dropping his chin on his husband’s shoulder in the most defeated way possible. “He won’t eat.”

Baekhyun hums above the sound of his fingers hitting the keyboard. “Then you better figure something out pretty quick.”

“You could at least teach me how you’ve been making him eat, the trick with the penguin doesn’t work.” when Baekhyun simply snorts, Yixing frowns in annoyance. “Don’t keep it to yourself just so Jongin will have you as a favorite!”

His husband gasps, turning around to face him. He can’t even pretend that wasn’t his intention. “What! I don’t! That’s not what I’m doing!”

Yixing holds his gaze for a while, and it’s enough to break him. Baekhyun bursts in laughter, drawing him in for a few nursing pecks. “I’m sorry, I’ll stop being selfish.” Yixing’s husband hops off the counter seat and leads him back to where their son is still distracted by the penguin toy. Baekhyun takes Yixing’s previous seat in front of Jongin. “Mmmmmm is Jonginnie hungry? I think he’s hungry.”

The toddler frowns, at least making the courtesy of giving Baekhyun some attention. “Let’s eat, Jonginnie?” it happens quite fast. While collecting Jongin’s discarded little food bowl, Baekhyun starts singing. He does it quietly, humming the melody of the song before actually saying the words. Yixing knows that song, it was very popular during the 90’s and early 00’s, he remembers listening to it. 

Jongin is completely entranced. He watches Baekhyun sing as if he’s watching superman flying above the clouds. He’s so impressed that his mouth hangs open, and that’s when Baekhyun strikes. He feeds Jongin the soup that’s probably gone cold by now, and the toddler doesn’t even realize he’s eating.

Baekhyun’s beautiful voice sings the whole song, and well look at that, Jongin finishes the carrot soup.

“Can you do _that_?” Yixing’s husband asks challengingly, pushing the empty bowl into his hands. 

As Baekhyun catwalks his way back to the counter, Yixing narrows his eyes and thinks that yes, that was a good move. Maybe he can enchant Jongin by playing his guitar? Yes. Yes, he’s definitely going to try that.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a hint to which song Baekhyun sang here in thursday's fic~


End file.
